powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenaya 7
Tenaya 7 is a Venjix Human Infiltration Attack Bot, and the latest creation of Venjix. He made her to look like a human, but she is a warrior bent on destruction. Venjix planned to have her infiltrate the Rangers, via Ziggy's Ranger auditions, naming herself Tenaya Sevenson. She succeeded and would have gotten the Green Ranger Morpher, but the Corinth Security Forces found her out. She took out the guards, but Ziggy found her out as well. After a long game of cat & mouse, Tenaya 7 was about to take the Morpher, but Ziggy did what he had to & Morphed himself into the Green Ranger. After failing to obtain the Green Ranger Morpher, Venjix was about to destroy Tenaya 7, however she managed to prove herself useful. She managed to attack the Rangers in their base, without actually being completely there. She detached her robotic hand, placing it underneath Scott's car. So where the team returned to the base, Tenaya 7 used her hand like a remote controlled weapon, and went about attacking the Rangers in their own base. However, the Rangers still managed to destroy her robotic hand. As one of Venjix's most powerful Attack Bots, she has no fear. In battle, she wears a visor. When she is stalking her pray, you'll hear her whistle the tune of "The Farmer in the Del" just before she strikes. Tenaya 7 has also been equipped with a new weapon for her hand. This new weapon allows Tenaya 7 to fire out powerful laser blasts. Because Venjix created Tenaya 7 with Human physiology and emotions, this has the effect that Tenaya must rest and sleep like normal humans, in order for her to still function normally. Tenaya 7 continued to battle the Rangers and create Attack Bots as Venjix commanded, however when Kilobyte, Venjix most feared general arrived, things started to change. Kilobyte does not think Tenaya 7 is worth keeping around, and he even caused her to fail in one of her battles. Later when Tenaya 7 returned to the palace, she overheard Venjix & Kilobyte talking and learned that there was a secret that they were keeping from her, that dealt with her specifically. But for the time being, Tenaya 7 is bent on showing Kilobyte that she is more powerful & evil than he is. With the arrival of Kilobyte, General Shifter has shown to take the side of Kilobyte and is trying to undermine Tenaya 7. However, the villainess has warned Shifter to watch his back. Following up on her threat, after Shifter had created a bot to be used as the next Venjix body, Tenaya 7 tampered with it, causing it to malfunction. When Shifter activated it to display its power, it ended up attacking Venjix. This caused Shifter to be banished to the Wastelands. When Dillon got the idea to combine his key & his sister's key, he did so, and then put them into the pocket watch, the watch played the song "Farmer in the Dell". The same song that Tenaya 7 would always whistle. This revealed to Dillon that Tenaya 7 was in fact his sister. Dillon journeyed out into the Wastelands on his own, to draw Tenaya 7 out. When she arrived, Dillon had the watch playing "Farmer in the Dell". Tenaya was curious, and then Dillon played the other song on the watch. That caused memories in Tenaya's head to return. She saw how he & her were brother & sister, and that it was Venjix who had made her evil. But Tenaya refused to believe it. She found Dillon and didn't want to believe she was human, until she saw that she was cut and bleeding human blood. Dillon returned to the Ranger's base, while Tenaya returned to the Venjix palace where she discovered the truth on the computer mainframe. With Tenaya 7 still wanting to serve Venjix, she vowed to destroy Dillon. She returned to the city and wanted to fight the Black Ranger. The two fought while the other Rangers battled the Grinders. During their fight the Black Ranger ran out of power and returned to civilian form. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers fired the Road Blaster at Tenaya 7 to stop her from blasting Dillon, but Dillon then jumped into front of the Ranger's blast to protect Tenaya. The blast still sent Tenaya over the side of the bridge. She was able to just barely hang on to the cables of the bridge. Dillon tried to grab her but couldn't reach without her giving him her hand. Tenaya's memories came through again, as she remember how Dillon tried to save her from falling into the pit in the Venjix Palace. Tenaya then took Dillon's hand and was saved. She disappeared with the Rangers battled the Heat Bot, but after the team returned to the base, Tenaya walked in and explained that she wanted to help them. While Dillon believed her, the others were not so convinced. But with General Shifter's Hyper Bot reading to take control of the Ranger technology, they needed the base codes used to program the bot. Tenaya offered to get them from the palace, but she would need some help. Dillon offered to go with her, but he had to leave his Morpher behind so Venjix wouldn't detect him. Once they got into the palace, it appeared as though Tenaya really was still loyal to Venjix. She had Dillon captured and placed into a holding cell. But it was just part of Tenaya's plan to keep Venjix off her trail. Tenaya went to the mainframe and downloaded the base codes the Rangers needed. However, Kilobyte was not convinced of Tenaya's loyalty. When he approached her and then learned of the Black Ranger's escape, he knew she had turned against Venjix. Luckily Dillon came just in time and knocked Kilobyte out. Together, Dillon and Tenaya were able to make it back into the city. Dillon rejoined the Rangers in the fight, while Tenaya took the chip with the base codes to Dr. K. Thanks to Tenaya's efforts, the Rangers were able to regain control of the PaleoMax Megazord and destroy Shifter's Hyper Bot. After the battle, all the other Rangers were glad to have Tenaya on their side. But before they could celebrate, Kilobyte showed up once more and captured Tenaya. The Rangers rushed to try and stop him, but it was too late. He blasted the Rangers and then escaped with Tenaya. Kilobyte placed Tenaya back into the Venjix pit. He had her memories completely removed or blocked, and upgraded with with Generation 15 technology and weapons. Tenaya became Tenaya 15 Attack Bot, with no recollection of her past. Even her voice had become robotic. She attacked Shifter as he had the Rangers on the ropes. Dillon believed that his sister had managed to escape, but he was devastated to find that Tenaya only saw him as the enemy, and had no memories of before. Later Dillon had a chance to try and get Tenaya back with the Control Key the Rangers got, that was inside Scott, but Dillon used the key to help save his friends. Tenaya later managed to acquire a very important object Venjix needed for his final assault on Corinth City, thanks her scamming Fresno Bob. That component was a Magnetic Pulse, necessary to complete the trigger that would activate all the Hybrids inside of Corinth and bring them under Venjix control. However, when Venjix continued to show more favoritism to Tenaya 15, Kilobyte went to test his device on a Hybrid in the city alone. By doing this, Kilobyte disobeyed Venjix and revealed the plan to the Rangers. Venjix banished Kilobyte and was forced to start his final attack early. Luckily for Venjix, Tenaya 15 was able set the Magnetic Pulse inside the city and when it finally went off, all of the numerous Hybrids were activated and under the control of Venjix, including Dillon. This allowed the evil master to gain access to the command tower of the city. After Venjix had gained control of the city, and had captured Dr. K & Ziggy in the lab, Tenaya was order to take the two away. Once the two were loaded in a transport in the city, Tenaya was about to leave when Kilobyte arrived. Knowing Tenaya was going to soon destroy him, Kilobyte decided to destroy Tenaya 15 first. He used the Venjix computers to remove Tenaya's blaster weapon and then proceeded to fight her. He had the upper hand in the battle, until the Black Ranger showed up to protect Tenaya. Even though Dillon was trying to protect her, Tenaya 15 then captured the Black Ranger and was prepared to use him as a shield. However, Ziggy & Dr. K then caused a distraction, and Ziggy got the antidote for the Venjix Virus back to the Black Ranger. Dillon then got free of Tenaya 15 and injected her with the antidote. Kilobyte tried to blast them both, but the Black Ranger held back most of the blast with his shielding power. It wasn't enough though and Dillon took the remainder of the blast himself. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers then showed up and destroyed Kilobyte with the Road Blaster. The others rushed to Dillon's side as the antidote cured Tenaya of Venjix's control. She remembered her past and all Dillon had done to try to help & protect her. When everyone returned to the base, Dr. K informed Tenaya that the blast caused all the Dillon's robotic parts to lock up, thus making him unconscious. Tenaya wanted to remain by her brother's side, but the Rangers needed her. Deciding to plant another Virus in the Venjix Computers, they needed her to gain access to the Control Tower to plant the virus, since all the evil forces would still think she was Tenaya 15. Flynn eventually convinced her, Dr. K loaded the virus on Tenaya's memory drive, and she left for the tower. Once she was inside the tower, Tenaya ordered everyone out. She accessed the computers and began installing the virus. Thanks to her efforts, Dr. K was able to break Venjix's control over the Bio Field and bring Gem & Gemma back as well. But before Tenaya could leave, Venjix blasted the Control Tower and Crunch broke in to destroy her. Tenaya was able to hold him off a bit. Dillon then arrived and rescued his sister. As the tower fell, Dillon & Tenaya parachuted out of it. Crunch was left inside the tower as it fell to the ground and exploded, destroying Venjix. With the battle won, Tenaya was finally able to rejoin her brother. Dr. K informed her that she did not know how much longer the Venjix implant would allow her to see, but Tenaya was fine. After saying their goodbyes, Tenaya, Dillon & Summer were about to leave, but Dr. K stopped the brother and sister. She wanted to give them back the pocket watch they had left in her lab, but they told her to keep it. Dillon, Tenaya & Summer journeyed out into the wasteland to help begin rebuilding in some way. They made their way to the little yellow flower Dillon had watered when he was first looking for Corinth. Then the group also found that mother nature had begun rebuilding herself, as they discovered a whole valley full of new green grass, flower and water.